1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular system of providing technical services and maintenance services to customers, for example plants and facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
As global competition increases and supply chains become shorter, businesses are being forced to find new ways to increase plant performance while simultaneously reducing costs. Complexity of the business adds to the costs, and one area of significant complexity for manufacturing businesses is plant maintenance. In addition to adding complexity, maintenance can make up anywhere from 5-40% of the total costs of production. While maintenance is critical to the business outcome, it is often regarded as a necessary evil, and as a result it has been difficult to achieve sustained improvement in performance from an in-house maintenance group without intense management effort that detracts from the core business process.